


hands that thieve

by writeitinred



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, JUST A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLUFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knows that Ronan Lynch is a thief. He’s not a thief with his words because the whole entire world knows that Ronan doesn’t exactly do words, but he’s definitely a thief with his hands and mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands that thieve

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write angst for these two? Probably one of these days, but today is not that day. 
> 
> Thanks to Toast_Senpai for editing all of my works! 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Adam knows that Ronan Lynch is a thief. He’s not a thief with his words because the whole entire world knows that Ronan doesn’t exactly _do_ words, but he’s definitely a thief with his hands and mind.

Adam’s not afraid to admit that it took him a while to figure out Ronan. He thinks that it takes everyone longer than a conversation to figure out the enigma that is Ronan Lynch. It takes more than a school day, more than a month of sitting near him or listening to him back talk teachers. It takes _years_ of watching and listening to figure the man out.

Ronan is more than the alcohol bottles hanging from his lips, more than the swear words he used so colorfully, and he’s more than the thrill of his BMW. He’s caring—loving, and he’ll do anything for anyone he loves, but Ronan won’t admit that to anyone and neither will Adam.

Ronan doesn’t do anything by halves. Adam thinks he may have realized that from the start, but it took him years of friendship to really notice it. If there’s something Ronan wants, then he takes it and that’s that. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He’s a thief but only in his dreams. He sleeps and he dreams, and he takes whatever is in his mind and brings it back.

It’s not like Ronan steals from his dreams because it’s fun, well maybe a little, but he steals things from his dream because he wants to help the people around him. That’s how Ronan communicates. He’s a man of action instead of words and that’s why he’ll never be able to steal with just his words. That’s okay though.

When Blue had the stitches in her eye and the medicine the doctors prescribed weren’t doing anything to help, Ronan had been more than willing to dream up some kind of weird eyeball chapstick to help. She might be new to their whole group but their friendship has grown so fast over the few months that they’ve almost become inseparable, and it’s sweet to see that Ronan would do anything to help her. She’s like the sister he never had, but that’s something Ronan won’t admit either.

He dreams of epipens just in case Gansey gets stung by bees because he knows how curious Gansey is, and he knows one of these days he’s not going to be careful. Ronan dreams of all these things to help his friend. He may get pissed at Gansey for pointing out all the things that are going wrong in his life, but that doesn’t mean Ronan will ever stop loving Gansey.

Then there’s Adam. The only thing that Ronan has every really dreamed for him is lotion for his hands, but that’s all right because there’s nothing that he really needs from Ronan.

He doesn’t need much because Ronan already stole his heart. It’s cliché but it’s true. Ronan Lynch stole his heart from the very beginning, but he has been too stubborn to see it until now.

All those days when he had bruises lining his body, Ronan had never said anything about them but he never really had to because he knew what had been going on. He knew who put the bruises there and he never said anything, but he had been there to comfort when Adam needed it the most. There had been a time when Adam thought Ronan beat the shit out of his father because he wanted to ruin his life. If he didn’t have the trailer, then where did he have to go? At the time he had nowhere to run. He had nowhere to call a home anymore but he really should have known that he had Ronan.

Ronan had been there to give him St. Agnes. He had been there to pay off all of his rent so he could pay off Aglionby. He had been _there._

All those late nights at St. Agnes with him just being there while Adam finished his homework, or slept because he had been too exhausted from working that he just couldn’t stay awake any longer.

It’s the little things that Ronan does that shows how much he cares. It’s the smirks and the laughs and the understanding that sets this Ronan apart from the Ronan other people see. Ronan loves fiercely, and for that Adam is grateful.

It’s the kisses at three in the morning when he wakes from a nightmare because sometimes Ronan is already awake, and he’s already there to make sure he calms down. He’s there to press kisses all over his face, to hold him tight against his chest while Adam tries to pull it together.

It’s the way that just one touch from Adam can make Ronan come to his senses.

It’s also the way that Ronan made his view of Henrietta a little bit brighter because before Ronan, Henrietta had always looked bleak–still does occasionally. But Henrietta has Ronan and that makes it a little better.

He’s grateful that Ronan has given him something to look forward to when he comes back from college. He’s grateful for the fact that Ronan makes leaving the small town so hard because it has never been a hard decision before him.

He always had a vision of leaving Henrietta and never coming back, to make a name for himself and prove to his parents that he _is_ something, that he’s not a mistake. But that had been before Ronan became a serious constant in his life. That had been before he realized that love isn’t a privilege.

Ronan made him believe in himself. That, while there is life outside of Henrietta and college is great, he doesn’t need his parents’ approval anymore. His father won’t be there to hurt him anymore.

He has never been loved unconditionally before and has always felt like he needs to win people’s affection, but that isn’t true. Not with Ronan at least.

Now when he thinks of Henrietta, he thinks of home. He thinks of Ronan, and Gansey, and he thinks of Blue and Noah because that’s what makes home, home.

So, he’s grateful for Ronan’s thieving hands, but he’s also grateful for Ronan stealing his heart because without him he would have left Henrietta without a thought of ever coming back. Now, when he does he sees more farm land added to the Barn’s property and he sees Opal trying her best to help out but really just tripping over her own two hooves. Ronan may snap at her but Adam can see the love in his eyes he has for her, and he loves this little family so much it hurts.

This is how he pictured a loving family, and this is exactly what he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
